


Gaby's Wedding

by Morganaismyqueen



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Napollya - Freeform, OOC maybe, gaby/waverly is background and mostly a plotpoint for me to make, i am truly deeply sorry for this, previous relationships mentioned kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganaismyqueen/pseuds/Morganaismyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya was already having flashbacks to last year when she had claimed to have found such a 'perfect man' it had ended horribly and all that he had gained out of that encounter was a new set of locks for his apartment and the need to hang a painting over a hole in the wall. He did not want her 'perfect man'. "No. We have discussed before, I will find my own partners. You are terrible at it."</p>
<p>Gaby scoffed "I found Alexander! I'm a fairly good judge of people, Illya!"</p>
<p>Illya rolled his eyes "For yourself perhaps, not for me. Can we just have lunch please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaby's Wedding

"You are going to need a date" Gaby said, rather loudly, as she sat down at the cafe table to join him for their weekly lunch date, of course she was referring to her upcoming nuptials and the fact that despite how much he had involved himself in the proceedings so far she had not forgotten his lack of social skills.

Illya stifled a groan as she snatched his cup and took a sip of his coffee (strong and black, she would gag a bit in a moment and grumble at him after she realized her mistake) "Gaby, I do not need date." he wasn't sure how many times he was going to be able to shrug her off before she did something horrible like set him up with someone, that had ended terribly the last time and he did not wish to repeat the incident but he took one look at Gaby's face and noted the sparkle in her eyes and wished he could just dodge her until the wedding. 

Illya sighed, shaking his head already. "Gaby, please. I do not need date nor do I need your assistance in finding someone to 'entertain myself with' I will go alone."

Gaby pouted at him, and paused to order a small lunch from the waiter who came and went too quickly for Illya before continuing onto what he had been dreading for weeks "Illya, you know I love you and I want you to be happy and I want my best man to have a date. You will have even more fun if you would only let me find you a date, I have the perfect man in mind for you!" 

Illya was already having flashbacks to last year when she had claimed to have found such a 'perfect man' it had ended horribly and all that he had gained out of that encounter was a new set of locks for his apartment and the need to hang a painting over a hole in the wall. He did not want her 'perfect man'. "No. We have discussed before, I will find my own partners. You are terrible at it."

Gaby scoffed "I found Alexander! I'm a fairly good judge of people, Illya!"

Illya rolled his eyes "For yourself perhaps, not for me. Can we just have lunch please?"

Gaby had narrowed her eyes and then frowned at him before their food arrived and she hadn't pressed it again afterwards, they had parted ways and Illya never thought twice about it. He had been under the foolish impression that for once Gaby had listened to him.  
___________________________________________  
The wedding was in a few weeks and most of the planning had been taken care of, but there had been an issue with the florist and so Illya being the resident best friend had been called in that afternoon to help Gaby settle the details, she had asked him to meet at their usual cafe and then had texted him to say she would be a tad late and to order without her.

Illya didn't stop to think that it was a trap until it was too late and he had sat himself down, calmly ordered their usual orders and began tapping a message to Gaby telling her to hurry when he heard a distinctly male voice very close to his right ear that almost made him jump from his chair "You're Illya right? Gaby's friend?"

Illya did however jerk noticeably enough that the man laughed a bit and Illya thought he liked the sound of the mans laugh before he got ahold of his senses again and nodded "Yes?" he felt he should have expanded on that but he was a bit stunned by the mans physical appearance and his appearance at all...he did not know this man but his clear voice and his broad shoulders were a distressing distraction and he started to think he knew what Gaby had done.

"I'm Napoleon, I work with Waverly..uh...Alexander, I mean. Its uh, nice to meet you." and without so much as a nod from Illya, Napoleon (apparently, and what a ridiculous name that was) sat down across from him, in what was usually Gaby's seat and leaned back, presumably waiting for Illya to begin speaking. He had an infuriating grin, Illya thought.

Illya typed a quick message to Gaby that read 'im going to kill you' and then put his phone on the table and steepled his fingers under his chin and smiled a tiny smile at Napoleon "Indeed, I am. I also am sorry to have wasted your time. Gaby I'm sure has told you some grand lies about myself and I am sorry to disappoint but I am not looking for date to wedding."

Napoleon laughed at him "Why ever not? Am I not your type? Because to be truthful, I don't think I've ever met someone and not been their type." 

Illya laughed, loudly (far louder than he would've liked) "Is not that, I told Gaby that I did not want date and she tricked me and likely you as well into a setup and this is not first time."

Napoleon shook his head and seemed to think better of whatever else he was going to say and instead leaned a bit forward to look closely at Illya's face "I know this is probably awkward for you and I do apologize. Gaby is a....tricky girl and I love that about her but she was right about something..."

Illya looked across the small round table at him "And that would be?"

Napoleon smiled very widely and reached out to graze Illya's hand "You are very very much, my type."  
______________________________  
The wedding was now only two weeks away and Gaby had been insistantly talking to him about Napoleon and how attractive he was, it reached a point to which Illya had turned and loomed over her and very quietly asked her if she had anything useful to say and when she had glared up at him, he had promptly changed the topic to the dress refitting the next day and tried not to think about how very true everything Gaby had said was correct.  
__________  
Waverly and Illya were not friends per say, they spoke only when needed and typically only in a setting in which Gaby was present and they need not keep a conversation alive by themselves. Unfortunately Gaby was running late getting home and Illya for once had decided to surprise her at home with her favorite thai food and now he and Waverly were sitting quietly in the living room pushing noodles around and trying to pay attention to the dull news Waverly so liked to have on the television. 

Also unfortunate was that Waverly was of the apparent opinion that Napoleon was a good man and that he truly had liked Illya on that date and now that he had started talking by god the British man would not stop talking and Illya stabbed at his food just a tad more severely than he needed too and he heard Waverly stand and take his dishes to the kitchen, Illya could make a run for it now and Gaby would never be the wiser. Illya was still considering it when he glanced up and Waverly was leaned against the kitchen bar and sighed "Gaby really likes you and she really likes Napoleon, though honestly I can't begin to explain the why behind either one of you but I've worked with Napoleon for years now and he's...a good man and good fun if you're into a fling but I know you two have been out since the lunch and I know you enjoyed yourself and I know he did, god knows I had to suffer through the detailed description of the beauty of those eyes of yours last weekend and I do not want to do that again. Illya, I know you've had issues in the past with boyfriends and all but Napoleon is not Vinciguerra and he is not Oleg and if I'm frank with you...he is quite a fit man and I encourage you to take him to the wedding. You'll both be there anyways. Also, if you don't bring your trash in here Gaby will throw a fit so please do before you flee."  
_________________  
The wedding went off without a single hitch, Gaby had been simply stunning in her lace covered gown and Waverly looked like a goddess had walked in those doors and Illya had not been able to stop smiling the entire ceremony even if he tried to hide it by keeping his head down and now everyone was getting very into their drinks and dancing was becoming more of a hazard than anything else and Illya was trying to remove a very drunk Victoria Vinciguerra from the bar before she drank any more and caused a terrible scene (these Vinciguerra's were all terrible when sober, drunk? they posed a threat to humanity.) when he felt a hand tap at his left shoulder and he glanced over to see a very amused look Napoleon waiting patiently for him to finish wrangling with the very drunk blonde woman and speak with him and he finally gave up talking to Victoria like a reasonable person and scooped her up like a child and began walking towards his car. (he planned to take her home since he could not locate her other half) He felt Napoleon trailing along behind them and once he had slipped a now mostly dozing Victoria into the backseat he turned, only to be greeted with a much closer than he anticipated Napoleon who smiled at the flicker of surprise Illya showed.

"So, I was thinking-"

Illya snorted "Did that hurt you any? From what I have gathered you do not think much."

Napoleon looked bemused and smiled ever wider (like the predator he so clearly was) and continued as though Illya had not interrupted him "That we take Miss Vinciguerra here home and maybe we could go back to my place..or yours..I don't really think the location much matters at this point."

Illya decided the moment he had asked that he would certainly be going back home with Napoleon, he hadn't actually gotten laid in over a year and just looking at Napoleon was an exercise in terrible sexual tension and self control but he pretended to think it over for several moments for he shrugged and leaned forward to capture Napoleons mouth in a kiss, it quickly went from the closed mouth one Illya had intended it to be to making out pushed up against his car as though they were teenagers and not thirty something year old men but Illya definitely wasn't going to complain.  
_____________________________  
six months down the line it would be Illya's wedding they were planning and Gaby could not help the painfully smug smile she wore when they announced it.

**Author's Note:**

> so look this is my first foray into fic in like over 4 years (the merlin fandom circa 2011-2012 was my Thing) and im really sorry for this entire fic but yeah kudos/advice/comments would be so much appreciated!


End file.
